


Trixie 'Tink' Tinkerton The 3rd's (s)E(x)scapades

by mamaclover



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Trixie 'Tink' Tinkerton the 3rd was a Goblin who got what she wanted. Even if it meant doing whatever it takes.





	Trixie 'Tink' Tinkerton The 3rd's (s)E(x)scapades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't post much about my wow characters but I really love my Goblin Outlaw Rogue and wanted to write something nice for her!

Trixie Tinkerton the 3rd, going by Tink due to how her mother insisted always using Trixie in the most nasally, high pitched voice that would put a harpy to shame, was a woman who got what she wanted.  
As a rogue, Tink was quick to snatch up anything she wanted and if she ever got caught it wasn't too hard to persuade someone with a mouth like hers.  
With a quick tongue and some fancy hand work, Tink could get out of any situation.  
It especially helped when she wanted something that she had been dreaming of since she was younger.  
To be a pinup calendar Goblin Gal.  
A new year was being released after a slight hiatus, Tink hearing rumors of new management but when the news came from Thousand Needles about a boat and beach calendar Tink knew she had to be the star of the spread.

Tink knew she was attractive, not to toot her own horn and she didn't just get her way with words alone.  
Blunt dark bangs over a pair of bright honey eyes, a nose that she was proud to say that if she ran into something her nose would hit first. Goblins prided themselves in the size of their ears and nose in her family and Tink had more than enough to spare with the size of hers.  
Her ears were covered in shiny silver earrings, some she snatched right off some rich human noble and a few nose studs, one on each side.  
A beauty mark rested just to the right of her nose under her eye.  
With luscious lips and a grin that could charm any crocolisk into becoming a sweet pet, Tink knew she had the calendar spread in the bag.

"Sorry, sweetcheeks. We already have Roxy as our cover girl. Maybe if one of our girls can't make it, we can call you."

Tink stared wide eyed at the orc in charge, noting how he must hang around goblins with an accent, but fixed her expression and leaned against the table he was settled in.

"Well... you haven't seen me in a bikini, big guy~"

The orc looked away from the papers he was looking over, leaning forward to take in the goblin woman before smirking down at her.

"You brought it with you, honey?"

Tink grinned up at the orc, knowing she had dropped the fishing line and the orc was biting.

Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge didn't have many private rooms but behind the bar was a small room patrons were sent when they got too rowdy or needed some rest.  
Tink was surprised to find the orc, Barrok, with a night elf resting on the bed, both discussing something easily and even laughing together.  
Hearing the door close, both turned to see the goblin coming with a curious look on her face.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Tink."  
"Howdy. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Tink asked with a grin on her face. 

The night elf raised a long brow, turning to Barrok who grinned at his companion. 

"This here is my partner in business. Brings in all sorts with a pretty face like his," Barrok explained with a loud laugh, clapping the night elf's shoulder. 

The night elf chuckled, reaching down to extend his hand to Tink. 

"Sadris Shadearrow at your service. Businessman and camera man."

Tink couldn't help but flush at the smooth night elf's introduction, allowing him to kiss her hand.  
Both orc and night elf shared light colored hair but that's where the similarities stopped.  
Barrok was a bulky mass of green with dark eyes, tusks long with a chip at the end and dressed in a simple outfit of a robe Tink had seen many shamans wear.  
The night elf, Sadris, was dressed in a simple cloth top and leather pants with his camera nestled in his lap. He had a smooth face with his long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"So... what did you boys have planned for me? A little test photo shoot? I brought my bikini just for the occasion."

Barrok and Sadris shared a look before turning back to Tink.  
She wasn't a Noble Garden Bunny, she knew they had something planned but with this being her only chance to be immortalized on the cover of the calendar that would be used all across Azeroth and beyond Tink wasn't about to back out.  
No matter the cost. 

"Let's head out on the boat then. We have a little mock up set out on our private boat."

Tink liked the sound of 'private', already heading out the door with a laugh.

"Lead the way, gentlemen."

\--

The 'private boat' they spoke of wasn't as glamorous as Tink expected. It at least wasn't a row boat but nothing to write home about.  
Just a simple river boat. 

"Now we just want to take some practice shots and see what month we could squeeze you in."

Tink looked at the mock set up, a pink umbrella with a blanket spread out with sunglasses and suntan lotion off to the side. Good thing she planned this bikini out but now she had to play her cards right.  
Tink slipped off her vest, showing off to the orc and night elf what she was keeping away.  
It was something her mother bothered her over and over about. 

"How ya gonna get a proper husband with all that flab everywhere, Trixie?"

Tink giggled to herself, noticing the wide eyed look from both men as she slid her pants down to show off her flashy bikini.  
A silver suit that shone in the light, deciding not to be too typical goblin and go with gold.  
Her 'flab' her mother lovingly called out of jealousy was her full hips and heavy breasts for someone her size.

"Only one I had laying around," Tink hummed as she turned to take a seat on the towel to hear them hum in approval.  
"Not the shy type, Ms. Tink?"

The goblin rogue was already lotioning herself, the sunglasses sitting low on her bulbous nose to look at the pair.

"Honey, just wait and see."

Both Barrok and Sadris shared a look that Tink liked, adjusting her glasses to lean back and start the shoot.

\--

Barrok looked around for any creatures as he changed the position of the boat when Sadris complained about the lighting. The new goblin had loads of potential for high sales and the look in her eyes made him almost nervous.

"Barrok?"

Her voice made him turn away from the wheel to see her waving at him with the grin that convinced him to give her a try plastered on her face. He took a mental note not to fall for goblin girls so easily.  
The orc shaman didn't answer, stepping down from his post before making way to the set up.  
Sadris ordered him around to get more accessories for the shoot, getting a slap on the back of his head from Barrok. Now instead of a towel and umbrella, there was a lounge seat along with some blow up beach toys.  
Tink was holding a deflated beach ball, huffing before she tried blowing into it.

Her lips, pink with a lipstick she thought would add to the shoot, puckered and enticing against the ball. Barrok looked away but heard the click of a camera.  
Sadris obviously felt the same if he was taking candid shots. 

"Do you think you could help me blow up the ducky?"

Barrok saw the rubber duck floatie and turned back to watch Tink easily blow the beach ball she had in one single blow. Sadris hummed, standing up to make his way over to Tink as Barrok tried to blow the floatie up while being mindful of his tusks jutting up from his lips.

"Ms. Tink. A moment if you will."

Tink gleefully took the duck floatie when Barrok finally got it fully blown, using a quick wind spell when he almost popped it with a tusk. The goblin rogue turned to the tall night elf, craning her head back to look at the face of someone who had an idea.

"Barrok and I were thinking of branching out of business. Not just calendars but photo books of sorts. Including models of all sorts. We were hoping since you're going to be our summer girl," Sadris stopped himself when Tink cheered in happiness at the mention of being in the calendar, "Since you're our summer girl, we'd like to give it a try as you as our first Booklet Spread. If you know what I'm asking."

Tink grinned up at Sadris, already knowing her answer as she slipped the floatie over her head for it to stop on her wide hips.

"I getcha drift, hot shot. Wanna start now? I expect a pretty penny from those sales, ya know?"

Sadris smiled at the gesture of Tink rubbing her fingers together before turning to Barrok.

"You hear the lady. She's ready to start. If you'll get her oiled up, we can start."

The rogue goblin liked the sound of that, already adjusting her bikini and duck floatie. The bikini bottom was on the small side, trying to get caught in between her round bottom which Sadris would catch her trying to adjust it every now and then.  
Soon she wouldn't have to worry about it.  
Once her body was oiled up, Sadris set up his camera and began to guide her through his thoughts.

"First we'll start with a few shots of you lounging before you can start with the top and go from there. As if you're trying to get some more sun. Maybe once the bottoms come off, turn onto your stomach. Just a small preview, Got it?"

Tink laid back onto the beach chair, giving a thumbs up before Sadris set up behind the camera. She was ready to give them the photo shoot of their lives.

\-- 

She did as she was told at first, slipping her bikini top off but covering her chest as if shy only to look straight into the lens as she moved her arms to start to oil her breasts. After a few more shots of her lounging and stretching, Tink decided it was time to reach down and slide her bottoms off as slow as she could.  
All attention was on her and she drank it up like Rumsey Rum from Booty Bay. This wasn't what she expected but more!  
Everyone in Azeroth would be throwing themselves at her feet and she was ready to go to Gadgetzan where her mother's mechanic shop was set up and rub it in her face.  
The calendar at least.  
This little booklet was going on her mantle of her place for her guests to admire.  
Tink made sure to lift her legs just enough to slip off her bottoms but hide any of the goods.

"Alright. you can go on your stomach."  
"Right. Barrok, can you oil me up a bit more?"

She knew she had enough except for her exposed ass and wanted both these business partners to get their moneys worth.

"Go ahead. I have to get the camera angle for this shot," Sadris said as he got up to set up the camera above Tink.

Barrok looked almost nervous as he stepped up to the beach chair, hands shaking as he spread the oil onto them. Tink held back her giggles as she slipped the duck floatie off, biting her lip and lifting her bottom as an invitation. The large, rough hands against her soft, round ass made her squeak in surprise only to hear the click of the camera.

"Sadris, you want to include my hands?" Barrok asked with uncertainty in his voice.

The said night elf didn't utter a word but nodded, zooming in onto the sight of Barrok squeezing Tink's green globes of flesh. The orc hummed, continuing to massage the oil into Tink's plump bottom. It made the small woman sigh happily to feel the strong grip but didn't let that distract her. It was time to start her plan to hook these unsuspecting two.  
With a yawn, Tink started to stretch while spreading her legs wide enough to give a sneak peek as the camera clicked.  
Barrok paused only for his hands to go in between her thighs and resumed rubbing. He seemed to get the idea, leaving Tink to lift her hips and show off for the camera.

"Ms. Tink... would you want to up the pictures a tad bit?"

Sadris' voice shook and Tink knew she had them reeled in.  
Hook. Line. Sinker.

\--

Tink was on her back, Barrok behind out of view holding her breasts as much as he could with how big they were. Her legs were spread wide, hands in between her legs to spread her plump lips for Sadris to get a proper view. 

"Ya like what ya see, big guy?" Tink teased the night elf, seeing a little something twitching in his slacks.

She assumed Barrok was in the same situation, his hands shaking when his thumbs brushed over her silver piercings in her nipples. Sadris didn't say anything, instead coming closer to get a better angle as Barrok sighed behind Tink.

One last push was all she needed. Just one last push.

Tink sighed, stretching her arms above her head which made Barrok pull away as Sadris sat up straight and lowered his camera.

"Y'all mind if I get some stretches in? My ol bones ain't what they used to be."

Sadris nodded, making Tink grin when she noticed the sweat dripping from his clean shaved chin. The sun was still blazing down on them, leaving Tink sweating all over and she was planning to make things hotter.  
Without a word, Tink turned to face Barrok to start stretching while watching the orc's face flush. 

"For someone who sells risky calendars, you sure are shy, sugar."

Spreading her arms, Tink bent forward to place them on the beach chair and kept her legs spread wide open.

"We are not use to...this type of photo shoots. Are we, Sadris?" Barrok asked, eyes wandering past Tink's face to the plump, green bottom in the air. 

For a short stack, she was flexible enough to almost press her chest on the ground with her ass still in the air. A click made her hum, peeking through her legs to see Sadris coming closer. 

"Tink...have you been with a night elf before? Intimately that is?"

The goblin could hear the nerves in his voice, not even sitting up to answer him as she saw Barrok eagerly waiting for her answer. 

"And then some. You boys wanna have a taste? Don't worry. It won't be my first romp in the woods."

That was all the invitation both men needed before clothes were tossed aside and the arguing almost started on who would take which side.  
Tink rolled her eyes before reaching forward to Barrok and pull him against the edge of the chair!

"Shut yer traps and fuck me properly!"

Barrok didn't have to be asked twice, taking hold of Tink's short twin tails and pulling her to press his cock against her plump lips! Sadris furrowed his brow, staring down at Tink's ass as she shook it enticingly. With how hard he was, Sadris was afraid he would burst her. Comparing his pale cock to her body by pressing it in between her thick cheeks, it only made him worry more. 

"Hey. Just take it slow, big guy."

Tink spoke with her mouth full, leaving Sadris almost unable to understand her until she was pressing the tip against her opening. If she didn't have her mouth stretched to it's limits, she would remind Sadris that she has laid with a few night elves before. But with Barrok's fists clenched so tight around her pig tails, there was nothing more she could say.  
Sadris gave in, seeing his partner sweating and groaning while using Tink as if she was a toy. With a slow and precise movement, Tink's eyes rolled upwards while a moan rippled all around Barrok's thick cock.

It had been a hot minute since Tink had taken a night elf.  
Each race she had been with were all different in each of their own special way.  
Orc's were usually thick in girth but never too long and never too short. Tink never messed with goblins. Nothing too exciting with her kind she found after being stuck on an island with them and a bunch of ogres.  
Blood Elves tried to act prideful, too good to fuck a goblin yet wanted her to step on them as soon as they were alone. Their cocks were always a fun plaything that they loved to brag about. Tink would know why the lady blood elves would be the ones in charge.  
Tauren were the challenge.  
Her friend, Minxie, was the expert with Taurens and often gave her tips to make things easier. 

Night elves were always a treat. Thick, long and hit Tink just right.

So with Sadris slowly sliding inside her, it left Tink almost feeling as if she was about to pass out from pleasure!  
The goblin rogue was almost scared that maybe it was too much this time as Barrok kept bucking his hips and shoving his cock deeper and deeper.  
Tears welled up and snot came from her nostrils as she felt Sadris grab her wrists and pull her even closer!

The world spun, the sun beat down on her leaving her body slick and Sadris almost losing his grip.  
Tink's eyes started to roll up once more, blurry with tears and vision blackening around the edges as she felt the night elf's cock prod against her cervix with every thrust!  
Barrok finally let out almost a roar, pulling Tink by her hair to hold her still as he filled her mouth to the brim!  
The slick feel of Barrok's thick cum slid down her throat, choking her enough for it to drip from her nose and over her stretched lips.

Sadris groaned, pulling Tink off Barrok's dick to hold her against his chest as he could feel the head of his cock tease her now swollen cervix!  
Tink was struggling to catch her breath, reaching down to lead one of Sadris' hands down to tease her clit enough to make her shake and shiver. Barrok was passed out, snoring away as Tink let out a squeal of delight as Sadris made one final push!

To his surprise, something warm dripped onto his fingers and shot from Tink across the boat as she squirted! Tink was moaning, wiggling in Sadris' arms as her plump pussy squeezed the remaining cum from the night elf's waning cock.

On shivering legs, the night elf collapsed onto the beach chair which made Tink sigh in relief. She stood up, letting the cum drip down her legs onto the pink towel left on the chair.  
Sadris looked as if he was about to faint, arm covering his eyes to shield them from the sun that was already sinking. 

"Well boys. There's a drink calling my name on the boat. Hope to hear from you about those photos soon. Make sure when you put my name on the cover, put a heart over the 'i'. I like to keep it classy."

Tink blew a kiss to the two men before getting dressed and heading over to take a hold of the boat wheel to lead it back to Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge.  
The goblin rogue made sure to sneak a peek into both their wallets to cover her drink and for the good time. 

A few weeks passed before she got the calendar and photo book they had set up along with a cut of the pay so far with a promise of more to come.

Just as she said, Tink put them on her mantle above her fireplace with a tear in her eye.  
A dream come true with a bit of hard word and a bit of luck.


End file.
